The music in you
by em-the-red-rose
Summary: what if the phantom couldn't handle the pain after the rooftop scene? Will Christine realize her feelings for her angel and save him or will it be too late? based on ALW a few Leroux and Kay
1. betrayal

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

Summary: what if the phantom couldn't handle the pain after the rooftop scene? Will Christine realize her feelings for her angel and save him or will it be too late?

"_I must go; they'll wonder where I am… come with me Raoul."_

"_Christine, I love you…"_

"_Order you fine horses, be with them at the dawn…"_

"_And soon you'll be beside me" "you'll guard me and you'll guide me…"_

As soon as the door was shut, the phantom slowly made his way to the rose that had fallen from his beloved's hands, the rose he gave her.

"_I gave you my music"_

He thought her everything he knew about music, he unlocked her true potential yet why does she shun him as if he meant nothing to her?

"_Made your soul take wing"_

He was the voice who taught her from the shadows, her angel of music that was always by her side, the one she came running to whenever some of the ballet rats will tease her or make fun of her.

"_And now, how you've repaid me?"_

When the Vicomte arrived, he only recognized her when she was a star. Not when she was at the chorus.

But when he noticed a girl crying in the chapel, he dint see a talented soprano, he didn't see a ballet dancer, and he saw a poor tortured soul that was broken by despair and loneliness, like his own.

"_Denied me and betrayed me"_

After her triumph at "_Hannibal_" he saw the affection in her eyes. He saw the love in her smile as her face lit up the moment she saw the Vicomte. He felt that his hold of her was weakening, that she would choose the Vicomte over her angel. So he revealed that he was a man, but the moment she saw him mask less, she betrayed him, feared him.

"_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing…"_

Of course De Chagny would love her! What kind of man wouldn't? She has a voice that could make angels weep, she was beautiful, heck! She was perfect!

But he, Erik, didn't fell in love with her voice or beauty, he loved her because her soul was like his own, when he looks at her behind the mirror, he sees the sadness and loneliness in her eyes no matter how well she hides it.

"_Christine"_

Tears coursed down his cheeks as he grasped the fallen rose tighter in his hand. If he didn't revealed himself as a man and made a farewell as the voice, would it hurt her? Would she miss him? Would she stop him from leaving? No, he decided, she had everything now, fame, music, and a perfect lover that would take care of her and love her.

What could he give her? He isn't poor, actually his very rich. He could buy her anything she ever wanted…except the light. A life with him will be full of night, seclusion and hiding from people that knew about the opera ghost.

She doesn't deserve a life with him. An angel such as her can never be with a monster like him.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the rose.

He got up from his crouching position and went to the edge of the rooftop. He looked below and saw couples walking and talking to each other as if it was nothing

"They don't know how lucky they are, being with their love ones" he murmured to himself.

He crushed the rose in his hand unconsciously as he saw a carriage with the De Chagny crest on it heading towards a fancy restaurant, _'probably the boy offering Christine dinner'_ he thought bitterly.

He looked down his hand and noticed the crushed rose. A gust of wind past and with a sigh, he slowly opened his palm, watching as the crushed rose petals get carried away by the wind. He continued to watch the people below and after a few moments he returned to his lair.

Erik sat at his organ, fingers resting on the keys. He couldn't play anything. Every time he pressed a key, he sees her face. It was too painful! Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes.

"I refuse to show any weakness now!" In his home, he was the ruler, he was the strongest. He learned, long ago, that if you show any hint of weakness, the world will wake it as a chance to hurt you.

He closed his eyes and let his fingers run over the keys. The music was beautiful yet full of pain, sorrow and loneliness he continued to let out all the pain, the grief, every emotion he felt until fatigue overcame his body and he finally allowed himself to have a rather restless slumber.


	2. the nightmare

_Christine walked through a dark corridor yet she didn't know why she was walking. Suddenly she heard someone crying. She stopped and tried to locate where the sound was coming from. The crying was straight ahead, every time she made a step it got louder until she was face to face with the chapel door._

_To make sure the crying was there, she listened and indeed the crying was from there. She opened the door and gasped as soon as she saw a girl with chocolate curls crying._

'_It's me when I was younger but why does __**she **__cry?"_

_She crept closer and saw that on little Christine's lap rests the heads of her angel of music. She once again gasped at the sight. It took her so long to figure out why he was lying there, so long to notice the blood on his shirt .So long to realize that he was hurt and probably dying._

_When it finally came to her what was happening, a million questions filled her mind. 'Why is he hurt?' 'Who hurt him?' her train of thought was interrupted when the phantom coughed out blood. She tried to run towards to help him but it was like she was stuck to the ground._

"_Christine…" she and little Christine looked up the same time. Little Christine grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight._

"_Please angel, don't leave me alone"_

"_I'm sorry but…I have…to leave you" his breathing was now labored and it took all his strength just to talk._

"_Please! Do you remember your first promise to me when you and I first met? You said you will never leave me alone again!" little Christine sobbed._

_The phantom lifted a gloved hand-the hand which little Christine wasn't holding-and brushed her tears away. This only caused more tears to the phantom's dismay._

"_I-I won't…leave…you alone…"he coughed, more blood trailing down his chin. "You'll have…th-the Vic-Vicomte by your side." He continued._

"_But he isn't my angel of music! You said you'll always be there for me"_

"_I'm sorry…ma Cherie… but I told you…the angel…of music…is very strict"_

_Little Christine sobbed and continued to weep over the phantoms body. She didn't care about the blood staining her dress she only knew that her angel was dying. The older Christine watched as the phantom brushed little Christine's hair as gentle as he could._

_The older Christine noticed tears cursing her own eyes but didn't bother to wipe them. 'Was I wrong about him?' I shouldn't have judge him for what he looks like or what he's done. 'I should have asked about Buquet not ran away from him'_

"_My angel…" the phantom rasped out._

"_What is it?"_

"_Please know that… I loved you…."_

"_Angel please, you'll be okay" _

"… _and I always will"_

"_I love you too angel, please I'll follow everything you say just don't leave "_

"_No… you don't …understand, the… love I feel for you…isn't the love a maestro…has for his student…"_

_Christine's eyes were wide as saucers and it only grew wider when the phantom locked his gaze with hers. Those golden eyes looked as if it could melt her…they spoke so many emotions that even Christine could feel the pain in them._

"_Be happy with him" her heart stopped as she noticed all his words was for her. She saw that the little version of her was gone. She raced towards him and grabbed his hand and lifted his upper body so that his neck was resting on the crook of her arm. _

"_Let him give you…everything I couldn't… "More tears fell from her face and the phantom brushed it away. He let his hand cup her cheek for a few seconds before his strength failed him and let it drop at his side._

_He closed his eyes. Before his chest stopped rising and falling, she heard a whisper she almost missed _

"_I love you…" the phantom sighed and he breathed no more._

_She stared at his body__** no, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening, no, no, no**__!_

* * *

Christine woke up at the sound of someone screaming and it took her about a few seconds that she was the one screaming.

The door flew open and she was met by the two Girys. She remembers it now Madame Giry invited her over to their flat.

"Child, what happened?" asked the ballet instructor.

She was still shaken a bit by the dream so she took a deep breath and finally answered

"I had a nightmare is all" she gave a small smile to assure them she's fine but Madame did not buy it.

"Meg, go back to sleep, I have to talk with Christine." Her tone was similar to the one she uses during rehearsals and Meg won't dare disobey.

As soon as the door was shut, Antoinette sat down at the bed and looked firmly into Christine's eyes.

"Is it about what happened to Buquet?"

"No, it was about…my angel."

"What about him?"

"Madame, I saw the pha-my angel in the dream, he was hurt…and dying"

"You saw your angel?" _'So he did reveal himself to her'_

"Madame…I know this will sound mad to you but… he and the phantom are…one."

Tears threatened to fall down the soprano's eyes and Antoinette suddenly felt guilt washing through her.

"I know." She said as gently as she could.

"You- you knew?!"Christine asked, betrayal and confusion flashing through her eyes

Antoinette suddenly felt guiltier when she saw the betrayal in those innocent blue eyes.

"I knew him, his name is Erik, I rescued him from a gypsy fair years ago while I was still a young ballerina, I know that he will be mad if I tell you more and it actually isn't good bedtime story so maybe you could ask him yourself?"

"He-he probably hates me now." An image of him yelling at her flashed in her mind.

"Why would you say that?"

"I- unmasked him without his permission."

"Christine, I know you meant well when you unmasked him but he believes that people will hate him if they see his face. I also know that you have witnessed his temper for the first time but trust me when I say that he says thing he doesn't actually mean during that state of mind."

"But I chose Raoul over him! He gave me everything and I returned it by betraying him!"

"Child, you must rest, I am going there tomorrow to have a few of my questions answered, you can come along and try to explain. Now go back to sleep, I have a feeling, tomorrow will be a long day."

Christine nodded and bid Antoinette goodnight. She shut the door and she headed straight to her bedroom.

* * *

She sat down at her bed and stared straight at the wall.

'_She betrayed him? Chose the Vicomte?'_ all of this is too much for one night. _'Erik suffered enough pain and hatred to drive a man insane. I hope he'll be a right.'_

A picture of a small Erik crying at one of the passages after 3 days after she rescued him flashed in her mind.

He was so full of guilt he had nightmares about that night for 3 weeks, at least that's what she, was aware of. At first, he will race towards her out of pure horror and beg her to stop the nightmares, then she would find him in one of the hidden passages crying until one night, she came there and saw him staring at the wall as tears streaming down his eyes, then he looked at her and asked

"_Why am I different?"_ even today she couldn't find an answer to that question.

She finally lay down and went to sleep. Today had been tiring, she was sure that tomorrow will be worse; she just hoped that Erik was okay and well.

* * *

**A/n: sorry it's so short! My schedule is just so loaded and I'm having a major writer's block! Don't worry a few re-runs of the 25****th**** anniversary and the 2004 movie should fix that up.**

_**Your obedient servant,**_

**E.M.**


	3. poison

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/n: okay…sorry for the lateness if this chapter, I had a serious writer's block. Anyway, I'm just 13 and I don't know much about medicine or anything so please forgive me for this but this is Fan fiction! I can do whatever I like! **

_Nadir POV_

It was late at night when I heard a scene shifter was killed. My servant Darius, came running home telling me about the news. He said that the chief scene shifter was hung by a lasso during a performance and it also said that the phantom had killed him.

In the years that I knew Erik, I came to know that he will never break a promise…until now. I made him swore never to kill again after what happened in Persia.

I silently made my way in the underground passage. As I reach the lake, I saw the gondola but there was no Erik. Normally when either Antoinette or I was checking, on him, he would normally yell at us saying he was busy. However, there were times that we used another passage way due to the fact that when Erik was composing, he was in another world and would choose to ignore us.

As I hopped at the gondola and once again headed towards his home, I can't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

When I finally made it at the front door, I took a deep breath and readied myself for the blasted temper of his. I knocked twice and waited.

I was met with nothing. I knocked again and this time I called out.

"Erik!" stills nothing. I grabbed a key from my pocket-that he gave me for emergencies- and opened the front door.

I looked everywhere for him until I stumbled across the music room. I knocked and called out to him

"Erik, are you there?"

"Go away Nadir"

Finally I heard him, yet something was wrong, horribly wrong. His usually melodious voice was reduced to a whisper. I could barely hear it.

"Erik what did you do?"

When I heard nothing, I kicked the door opened and saw him hunched over his organ, a bottle of brandy on the floor, beside a half empty glass.

I shook his shoulder once and waited. When he didn't respond, I shook him again only this time it was a bit harder. "Erik wake-up!"

He groaned and swatted my hand away. "I said go away Daroga "he muttered. "Come on, let's get you to thee sitting room!" he groaned once again but complied anyway.

I sat him on a sofa and glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to listen to your lecture, daroga!" he said while rubbing the exposed part of his forehead.

"I thought you promised to never kill anyone again Erik."

"I didn't kill Buquet…he was caught in one…of my traps."

I suddenly noticed that he was having hard time breathing and that his face was paler than usual.

"Are you ill?" I ask while laying hand on his shoulder.

He gave a humorless chuckle and sighed. I looked into his eyes and saw emotions so intense I can almost feel it. His golden eyes revealed pain, sorrow, regret and it also held the glint of betrayal.

"She thought I killed Buquet…she ran toward the boy's arms…like an angel fleeing from a monster"

"Erik..." I said my voice full of concern.

He gave a small smile and said in a low voice

"At the music room, on top of...The organs there are three letters for you, Antoinette and Christine…"

I opened my mouth to question him when he finally stood up and whispered "goodbye Nadir, thank you… for everything."

I gave him a look of confusion and walked towards the door but before he could reach it, he coughed so hard it shook his body. When he finally stopped and looked at me. My eyes widened for his mouth was covered with blood. Our eyes met before he collapsed on the floor. "Erik!"

I turned him over and examined his body to find a wound, but I found nothing.

'Was he ill?' 'Why did he cough out blood?' and then it hit me. "The wine!"

He poisoned himself.

I lifted his tall yet slender form from the ground and decided to put him on mademoiselle Daae's room,(I couldn't find it in me to put him on that blasted coffin he uses as a bed!) I wiped the blood off his face and went for the music room.

I sniffed at the bottle and then the wine left in the glass. The scent was slightly off and I concluded that the poison was at the bottle. I searched for a vial or bottle or anything the poison might have been contained all around the house when a thought made its way in my head. I ran to the Louise-Philippe bedroom and just as I suspected it, the vial was in his pocket.

The content was color violet and when I opened it, the scent was barely noticeable and memories started to flood my mind.

'_It's the poison Erik created in Persia!'_

Flashback

"_This poison is of my own creation. It gives the victim at least a few hours 'till it takes effects."_

"_Exactly how long do you suppose that is?" Nadir asked not really interested_

" _it depends on the victim, if he's merely a prisoner ready to be executed, I'll say half an hour or so, but if it's one of the guards that are actually trained for pain, I'll say about 2 hours. It also depends on the victim's will to live…so it may change"_

"_Did you make an antidote, just in case someone uses it against you?" He muttered._

"_I'd like to see them try…an antidote is not needed. Why would I create something and make another to counter it. It defeats the total purpose of the poison" _

"_What would you do if it __**is **__used against you?" the Daroga challenged._

_Erik thought for awhile before answering._

"_I'll probably bleed the poison out, like what you do when you've been bitten by a snake."_

"_You'll die of blood loss before you get the poison out."_

"_A man such as I could fight the poison long enough to handle that. Of course if it is too late, it's simply too late."_

Nadir took out his pocket watch and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. Assuming that the opera finished about 10:00 with happened with Buquet and all. It was probably possible that Erik the poison in about 11:30.

I grabbed a knife at my belt- I keep one there just in case of emergencies- and stared at Erik's still body, I grabbed a big bowl to put the blood in it and once again approached Erik.

I never thought I can do this but I have to. I closed my eyes and whispered "I'm sorry Erik."


	4. meetings and introductions

Nadir POV

I spent the whole night-or morning- looking after Erik. He came down with a fever that just wouldn't go away whatever I do. When there were times I wished I had Erik's genius, it would be now. If I was in his position, he would know what to do.

After I bled him, he looked as if he would die on me then and there. I needed to get Mlle. Daae to him just to increase his will to live a little longer. Even if it's just enough time to have a proper farewell to him.

Before I left, I remembered something he said to me last night, something I was too panicked to remember.

I walked to the music room and saw three envelopes lying in the organ. On the outside, I saw the names _Nadir, Antoinette _and_ Christine._ I decided to open up the letter that was meant for me and put the other two in my pocket.

I broke the seal and was met with the spidery hand writing of my friend.

_Nadir, _

_I guess you and Antoinette had been right all along. Falling in love with Christine had to be the most idiotic thing I did. Nothing good could come out of it and yet I did it anyway. I know that you would lecture me the moment I said I fell in love with her but I couldn't help myself, it was like when I look into her eyes, I saw the half of my soul._

_I could only hope that you can forgive me for all the things I caused you. You had been a great friend and almost like a brother-an annoying one at that- to me. I know I often tell you to just leave me alone but please know that after my temper, I am silently grateful that you and Antoinette never gave up on me and still kept on coming back._

_E._

Normal POV

By the time Nadir finished reading, he had tears in his eyes he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve and ran to the room where Erik was laying in. "I have to go Erik, I promise I'll be back soon" he whispered to the pale man lying in the bed and rushed off to Antoinette's house. If Christine was frightened that much she would always go to the Girys.

He could only hope he'll be able to convince the girl to go with him to help Erik.

Loud knocking on the door woke the Giry household. Meg rubbed the sleep from her eyes and answered the door only to be met by a strange man that she had never seen before.

"Mademoiselle, may I …speak with your mother?" the stranger said while gasping for air. She can only stare at shock until her mother came.

"Meg, who is- Nadir!" she gasped as she saw the man.

"Antoinette, may I …come in?" he asked still trying to catch his breath.

The ballet mistress made a gesture and let Nadir in. he sat in a couch and when he finally caught his breath he spoke in a hurried tone:

"Antoinette, I need to see Christine Daae right now."

"Why? It's early Nadir, the girl would probably be still sleeping."

"Antoinette pleases! For Erik's sake I need to tell her something."

Hearing Erik's name gave her a sense of panic. "Meg, please go wake Christine" she ordered. Meg opened her mouth to ask questions but was met by a glare that told her _'not now'_ she went to her friend's room to wake her.

Seeing her daughter gone she locked gaze with Nadir and asked him "what happened?"

The Persian sighed and said "Erik didn't kill Buquet. I'll explain later as soon as I speak with Mlle. Daae."

Just then a timid voice asked "monsieur? Were you asking for me?"

"Mademoiselle, my name is Nadir Khan, I'm a friend of Erik "

"I'm sorry monsieur-"

"Nadir please"

"Then you must call me Christine. Anyway, I do not know any Erik so you must-"

"Christine, Erik is the name of your angel. "Madam Giry said

"But…" a confused look passed over Christine's features and Nadir sighed again and explained.

"Christine, your angel of music is nothing but a man named Erik. We met a few years just before he returned to the opera house. To put a long story short, Erik did not kill Buquet but when he saw you and some boy in the rooftop, he couldn't handle the pain and decided to end it, good thing I came by but he's will to live is very little so please I'm begging you to please come with me!" panic over coming his emotions.

"Nadir, this is too much to handle in…I- I don't know what to do."

"Please Christine; I am not saying that he will live if you were there but he might just fight a little bit… just enough time to…." Nadir looked as if he was stopping himself from crying and he finally manage to choke out "just enough time to say goodbye… to say thank you"

There was an awkward silence until

"**What is going on here!"** demanded a very confused Meg Giry.

"Mademoiselle Giry, I promise to explain later but…. Are you coming with me Christine?" Nadir asked.

Christine thought about it. Her angel was dying. He decided to kill himself because he couldn't handle the pain of her rejection. This was all her fault. If she asked him rather than ran away from him, things might have been different.

She lowered her head. Nadir mistook it as a no and said

"It's okay if you refuse I'll just-"

"I'll go with you!" she said, her voice filled with regret and sorrow as tears continued to fall down her eyes.

"Then we must make haste. Every second is important!"

"I'll come with you too" said Madam Giry

"Me too!"

Everyone looked at little Giry and she simply shrugged. "Since none of you will answer me, I'll get it later… I always wanted to know where the Opera Ghost lives." She grinned.

"Then off we go."

As they finally reach the front door Nadir said "meg, you must swear to never say or show this place to anyone" Meg nodded and Nadir opened the door. Meg's eyes widened at the beauty of the house.

"Christine, I hope you don't mind but, I put him on your room since I couldn't let him sleep in that coffin. Not yet."

"Before I forget, here"

He handed the letter to madam and Christine.

"He said to give this to you just before he passed out."

They stared at it. "I'll read it later"

Said Christine and suddenly asked "may I see him?"

"I must warn you, he isn't in the best state right now"

"I'll be okay"

She said as she entered the room. She gasped at the sight. Her angel laid there in the bed lifeless. The quilt covering his vulnerable form. She then noticed he wasn't wearing his mask but then she was no longer afraid of it.

She grabbed a chair and held his hand. "angel, please fight it, I know you can" she whispered.

She squeezed his hand a little and held back a sob when he didn't respond.

Her dream was coming true… she just hoped that it wouldn't end like the dream**.**

**A/n: hehe had to stop there, it's like 1 am here and I have to sleep. Anyway, sorry but some chapters would be a little late since I have many things to do and I have to sort out the plot hopefully that would be soon. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews.**

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**E.M**_


	5. tears

Normal POV

After Christine went in the room where her angel was resting, Meg took a nap in a couch in the sitting room since it was still early. Madam Giry and Nadir sat in the dining room.

"Is he going to be alright?" madam suddenly asked.

Nadir looked up in surprise but quickly answered

"I haven't the slightest clue "

"What do you mean?" worry and anxiety welling up in her stomach.

"He poisoned himself. He used something he made from Persia and I remember that he didn't make an antidote."

"Then how did you…?" she trailed of, not knowing what word to use.

"I bled him" in this madam looked straight onto his eyes.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"He said so himself if I remember correctly" he took a sip from his tea. "We need to tell them." He added seriously.

"Are you sure?" She whispered "with all that happened is it the right time?"

The Persian sighed. "If we don't tell them, it might be too late."

"I know Nadir but…" she couldn't hold the cool and calm façade any longer and broke down and wept on the Persians shoulder.

"Why would he do that? He's not alone he had us! He could've…we could've…"

"After the horrors Erik had seen in his life, after all the pain he'd been through, I'm amazed he hanged on this far, other men would've been broken by now."

There was suddenly a silence. Not the awkward silence, this silence was peaceful. Antoinette took it as an opportunity to calm herself down and lift her head from Nadir's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay."

"If we're going to tell them everything, we should be somewhere that doesn't have a stressful atmosphere."

"Are you suggesting we go to _**his **_house?" he asked teasingly.

"The air would do him good and I…well I like it there!" she confessed.

"Alright then, while I prepare, you stay here and write a note to the managers explaining why you, Christine and Meg are going for a little vacation because you need to collect yourselves after Buquet's death."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"You're clever, you'll think of something" he said while walking toward the front door. "I'll see you soon!" and the door was shut before she could answer him.

She stared at the table for a few minutes until she remembered the letter Nadir gave her. She took it out of her pocket and broke the seal and started to read.

* * *

_Dear Antoinette, _

_I guess you would want to yell at me after what I did, but please know that I had to end it then and there. I couldn't handle the pain any longer. She chose the boy over me! I was so furious when I saw them then suddenly I realized that I couldn't let her stay with me. What could I offer her? The boy could give her everything she wanted so why would she need me?_

_I've always thought you and Nadir as my brother and sister (very annoying ones with very bad timing) and I would like to thank you for all the things you did for me. I know that my temper is horrible but you were very persistent and would often scold at me while at the tip of my temper so I thank you for always being with me._

_E._

* * *

As she finished she had tears running down her eyes. How could Erik say that after she neglected him when she met her husband? He was there with her when Meg was born and when her husband died but she weren't always with him.

She wiped away her tears and put the letter back to her pocket. No point crying now. Later perhaps, but not now. She stood up to find some paper to write on for their excuse.

Louis- Philippe room

Christine watched her angel breathe, fearing it would be his last. Why would he try to kill himself? She remembered her dream. Was it about Raoul? She held his hand a little bit tighter as a vision of him lying in a stone floor dying passed her mind. Sighing, she tried to erase the thought from her head when she remembered the letter.

She hesitated about letting his hand go but she did anyway. She took the letter out and held it with one hand as the other grabbed his hand as quickly as she could

* * *

_Dear Christine,_

_I know that you could probably never forgive me for deceiving you, but please believe me when I say that I did not kill Buquet. He was caught in one of the traps in the 4th cellar; he was already dead when I found him. Of course this doesn't mean I hadn't killed before but I'm not some monster that could sleep like a baby after killing someone, no I always have nightmares weather it was my childhood or my time In Persia._

_I would also like to apologize for the way I acted after you took off my mask but it was an instinct to keep my face hidden and sometimes my temper gets the better of me._

_I want you to know that I was there on the roof when you said you loved the Vicomte. I couldn't handle the pain anymore and, being the coward, I decided to end it. Something in me always said that an angel such as you can never love me but I didn't listen. _

_Please don't be guilty for this. The fault is not yours. If perhaps I didn't led you to believe me to be an angel or if I just remained the voice and kept my emotions in place it might've ended differently._

_Finally, I want to thank you. If not for you, I would've gone mad years ago. If not for you, I would never experience the joy of loving someone. You saw me an angel while the world saw me a monster, a beast. You filled the hole in my heart yet when you flew to the boy's arms; my heart was ripped out from me. _

_The boy could give you everything you want, let him. I have taught you everything you need to know but I have yet to teach you to say goodbye to your maestro. So here:_

_Goodbye Christine, may you have a pleasant future._

_E._

_p.s. I will always love you._

* * *

Tears ran down her cheek. It was her fault he did this. Because of her naivety, her foolishness, everything. She doesn't deserve to be loved by him! He needed someone who could ignore his appearances and love him despite his flaws. He could have the whole world in his hands if it wasn't for the face he was cursed with.

Another thought ran in her mind 'he was there!' he could've stopped it there but he didn't, instead, he let her go. She expected him to threaten her, to kidnap her anything but this. She almost wished that he could've kidnapped her again than take his own life. She wasn't meant the trouble but… he loved her.

She had no doubt that if she asked him anything he would comply willingly, while she could betray him the moment she sees his face and temper.

She could almost feel her papa frown at her foolishness. He always taught her to not judge someone at first glance. But she disregarded his teachings the moment she saw Raoul back to her life.

More tears flowed down her cheeks. "Wake-up Erik! Please wake-up!" she cried but he didn't respond.

Hope was all she could hang on.

* * *

**A/n: ok sorry for all the drama but it will be a long while before everyone's happy . I really don't like this chapter very much but when I type, the story just makes itself! It's like it has a mind of its own! **

**Anyway, in the next chapter I promise to explain everything and we'll finally get to see Meg and her connection with the Phantom and Nadir! Hooray! **

**BTW thank you for all the reviews!**


	6. the past: the gypsy

Christine POV

I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes because I woke with a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Nadir's hand on my shoulder. "Christine, we need to talk" he said.

I rubbed the sleep of my eyes and sighed. "Okay then"

I got up and threw a glance to Erik hoping that he would wake up only to be disappointed. I sighed once again and walked to the sitting room with Nadir following behind me. Once there, I saw madam Giry and Meg sitting on a sofa. I sat on a nearby chair and so did Nadir.

There was an awkward silence until Meg broke it. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

"About the past, present and the possible future." Madam said. Meg and I looked at each other looking for the answers but we quickly glanced to Nadir who cleared his throat. "What Antoinette meant to say was: about our connection with Erik."

"What do you mean? I haven't even met him properly yet!"

"Let's start at the beginning then but before that you must know that there are things you have to ask Erik yourself due to the fact that we don't know or it's not our place to say."

Somehow, in the back of my head, I sensed that something was wrong.

"Why are you then telling this to us if we could just wait for him to wake up and tell it to us himself?" I asked.

"Because there is a high possibility he might not make it."

"Didn't you say he would be better? That he would survive!" I was starting to regret asking but in the same time I felt grief well up in my heart. He just couldn't die!

"I wasn't sure. That's the whole point of bringing you all here. He needs to know-to feel-that he isn't alone." I regretted my outburst so much; in fact, I'm starting to hate myself more.

"I'm sorry Nadir" I muttered.

"It's aright. Anyway, I think we owe you two both explanations Antoinette if you will…"

"Alright."

_**Antoinette **_

**I was living in the dormitories when a traveling fair came near the opera house. We all decided to go one night and were met with wonder and fright. We saw fire breathers, magicians, and freaks of nature. One gypsy caught our attention when he said:**

"_Come, come and see, the Devil's child"_

_The group then ran in the tent curious to see what's inside._

_As they approach, they could clearly see that a cage was there and in a cage was… a boy. A boy wearing a burlap sack on his head. Antoinette was at first curious why he is in there before the truth came into her head. '__**He**__ was the so called Devil's child!"_

**When I found him, he was no more than 8 years old**_**.**_** He was covered in scratches and bruises. He looked so innocent. He was playing with a worn toy monkey. When our eyes met for a brief moment, I swear that I could actually feel his pain. **

_The gypsy master that drew their attention entered the cage and stomped on the toy monkey. He started to beat the boy with a stick and he slowly peeled off the sack. The crowd gasped at the sight and then started to laugh as the gypsy beat the boy, only Antoinette understood the boy, it was only she that felt compassion for him._

**The gypsy was so cruel to him. And he had the nerve to call Erik the Devil's child! I wanted to help Erik so badly yet I couldn't risk the chance that I would've got both of us in trouble.**

_As the gypsy finished and the crowd was starting to decrease, Antoinette heard a gasp and turned around and saw the little boy clutching the rope around the gypsy's neck. She heard a snap and the body fell to the ground._

_She looked at the boy as he grabbed the toy monkey and clutch it to his bony chest. She was stunned to see a dead body on the ground but when she heard yelling she grabbed the keys to the cage, unlocked it and guided the little boy to the opera house. _

**To this day, I couldn't figure out why I led him to the opera house but I just knew that if I didn't helped he back then, he would've surely died.**

**I helped him through the 5****th**** cellar and asked his name. He seemed so shocked that I would ask his name instead of calling him a freak or monster.**

"_What's your name?"_

"_Freak, monster, you choose." He said not looking at me. _

"_Come now, my name is Antoinette Sauveur now tell me what's yours."_

"_Erik Destler" he said timidly._

**I knew then we would start a great friendship. A few days pass. I comforted him when he had nightmares until weeks pass, when I decided to give him a present: A leather mask. **

_Antoinette walked in the passageway that led her to where Erik and she normally meet. She saw him sitting there staring at the wall as she got closer she saw that the sack he wore was dirtier. She smiled 'just in time!' she thought._

"_Erik" she said._

_His head tipped to one side and asked "what is it Antoinette?"_

_She smiled. It took her a few days to make Erik trust her. Even though there are things she'll never know, having him call her by her first name was enough for now._

"_I know that that sack is a little bit uncomfortable so here."_

_She handed him a black leather mask. He turned away and took the sack of revealing his dark hair. As he turned back, he was wearing the leather mask that was slightly bigger than his head._

"_Oh it's too big! Maybe I could cut it-"_

"_Its fine Antoinette, I'll grow into it." He said as he shook his head._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Certain."_

**That's how we became friends.**

**Normal POV**

"So you saved him from the gypsies."

"Yes. It took some time to move some stuff in a cave and I still couldn't figure out how he put an organ in there."

"In a cave?" Meg asked

"Yes. You see, before Erik made this house by the lake, he used a cave as a home until he came back from Persia."

"Persia?!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Of course, where else would Erik and Nadir met?"

"Well we did meet in Russia." Nadir said.

Before they could actually react, a scream was heard that made them run to the Louis-Philippe room.

As Nadir opened the door, they saw that Erik was thrashing in the bed. Hands flying in the air while screaming.

"Hold him down!" he ordered.

As the women held him Nadir examined him. He took some morphine from the box that was sitting in the bedside and injected in the phantom's forearm. It took a few moments until he calmed down and once again surrendered to unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Antoinette asked.

"It's the poison. We have to bleed him soon or he'll die!"

"I thought you said you bled him already?!" the ballet mistress asked.

"I did it to prevent the poison to spread in his body I didn't say it will cure him."

"Please Nadir, don't let him die!" Christine said as he took Erik's hand in hers. His face suddenly turning peaceful as if knowing it was she holding his hand.

"We have to bleed him then. Christine, do you want to stay? You won't do anything but your presence might soothe him."

She nodded and he turned to Meg

"What about you? Dou you want to say?"

She too nodded "I might not know why but I feel like I owe it to him. It's like he had watched me when I was little."

Nadir smiled. 'She doesn't know how close to the truth she is'

"Okay then, let's do it.

**A/n: ok here's chapter 6! I apologize for any mistakes and I repeat I don't know much about medical stuff. Anyway, I know I promised a bit more Meg but that's for another chapter, sorry! I changed Erik's past a bit. It will be explained in later chapters. **

**I really don't know why, but when I finish a story it's always like 1 am in here. Well thanks for all the reviews and don't worry, Erik won't die… yet. Hehe just kidding….or will he? Nah it's not funny anymore.**

**Your obedient servant,**

**E.M.**


	7. Worry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**xxXxx**

**Erik**

_As I open my eyes, I noted that I was in the_ _louis-phillipe bedroom. I tried to remember why I was heard but my hazy mind just couldn't figure it out. I tried to sit up but pain suddenly shot up in my whole body. I screamed in agony until it faded into a dull ache. I should have known that it wasn't over for just when I was just about to relax, the pain returned ten-fold. I yell again hoping to stop the pain but I know it was futile. I heard the door swing open but I couldn't see who was there._

"_hold him down!"_

_I heard a familiar masculine voice. I couldn't remember where I heard it but I know that I've already heard that voice. Then I felt hands hold me down. They were too small to be a man's so I guess they were woman's. just then, I felt a needle in my fore- arm and before I could react, I had the feeling of numbness flowing in my veins; I relax and succumb back to unconsciousness._

**xxXXxx**

when I open my eyes once again, I felt so weak that I could barely keep them open. I surveyed my surroundings. I was once more in the Louis-Philippe room and I once again tried to remember why I was here, but once again, I failed to do so.

My throat felt so raw, I felt pain every time I breathe.

Everything is so hazy. The pain is so intense that I couldn't focus on anything. I just want the darkness to embrace me and end this pain. I can't take it anymore! Christine would probably happier without a monster stalking her, madam and her daughter will surely have more peaceful lives and Nadir will finally be able to get rid of his annoying burden. With that thought in mind I smiled, but before I could close my eyes, the door swung open and I heard a familiar angelic voice call out.

"Erik!"

**xxXxx**

**Christine**

After Nadir bled Erik, everyone was resting once again in the sitting room. The past few hours were exhausting. I hardly slept a wink last night and no doubt that the others experienced the same. The Girys were asleep in the sofa while Nadir was slumped over in the dining table with cold tea in his side.

During this past few hours gave me time to think. What do I feel for Erik?

He's been there with me since I was a child and he comforted me when no one else will. He's always there for me but there's also a side that he has lied to me since I was a child, he deceived me.

_But wasn't it for my own comfort and happiness that he did such a thing?_

He killed a man! And I have a feeling that there were countless others before Buquet.

_But who's to say he did it all in cold blood. He could have done it to defend himself and others._

It doesn't matter, what he did was wrong no matter how you look at it.

_So it's better if he died years ago?_

No! I couldn't decide! I care about Erik very much but there's also the dark side of him that frightens me. but maybe there's a side in Erik I have yet to see, perhaps he was just a misunderstood soul that needs guidance.

There's something that's telling me to see Erik. My feet moved almost automatically and I ended up holding the door knob of the Louis-Philippe bedroom. I slowly turn it and softly opened the door. I threw the door open when I saw Erik half awake and just about to surrender in unconsciousness. I ran to his side, grabbing his slender cold hands and began to trace circles in them, hoping I could somehow warm him.

His eyes opened a bit more as he saw me. tears of happiness ran down my cheeks. I never thought I would be so happy to see those golden orbs staring into my own.

"Christine…"

He whispered. He seems so weak and fragile that I almost thought that he would shatter if I put too much pressure on him.

"Erik, fight this… you can't die Erik… you just can't."

He smiled weakly at me for what seem to be like eternity until violent coughs attacked his prone body. He turned away from me and covered his mouth with his palm. The coughing was so loud that Nadir came rushing into the room.

"Erik!" he went to his side and slowly assisted him in sitting.

When the coughing stopped and as he took his hand away from his mouth, I saw that blood was all over his chin and hand. I gasped with horror as Nadir sought out a rag to clean the blood of. In that short moment that the Persian was gone I saw Erik was staring in his blood covered hand with glassy eyes. He looked so distant.

"I'm getting delusional…I even…imagine Christine…my angel…sitting before me…"

"no Erik, this isn't any illusion."

I grabbed his hand that wasn't covered with blood and raised it to my cheek.

He once again passed out just before Nadir arrived with a clean rag.

"what did he say?"

He asked me while wiping the blood off my angel's face.

"he thought me an illusion then he passed out."

He seemed to pause for awhile until continuing his work.

"Nadir, I need a decent answer…will he survive?"

Just as he was supposed to dispose of the rag, he sighed and looked me in the eye and said:

"that, Christine is all up to him"

Then he turned and left the room.

**xxXxx**

**a/n: I know that I haven't updated in awhile but school kept me I a busy schedule and since we're practicing an interpretative dance 'till next week, updates would be a little slower but I promise to make it up all to you.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and take care!**

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**E.M.**_


	8. reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Antoinette POV**

I was vaguely aware as hours pass since Erik had been convulsing in the bed in Christine's room but that few painful seconds would forever be in my mind. Nadir and I agreed on moving to his manor since the cold, damp cellar is hardly helpful to an ill person.

I couldn't help but think back on those months I had been spending with a very young and shy Erik. He had been very quiet at first but as we developed our friendship, he became more…like a young boy perhaps?

I had some clothes for him and I even fashioned him a mask but as time passed, I saw his genius take over. I saw him build thing that even grown men would have trouble starting let alone finishing. I thought him to read and write but somehow, he managed it in a few hours.

I remembered the day I gave him an old violin that the old violinist discarded when he bought a new one. He was so happy! I had never seen him filled with so much joy but when I saw his eyes, it was still with all the sadness in the world. It seemed to diminish somehow now that he held the instrument in his magical hands.

When I asked him to play for me one of his compositions, I couldn't have expected the song he played. It was so good that tears threatened to spill in my eyes but when he opened his mouth to sing, it as absolute heaven. His voice was so beautiful, that the tears I held back burst in my eyes. The music was full of pain and loneliness, he played with so much emotion that it was if I was feeling the pain he suffered.

I watched as the little boy grew into a young man. He was taller than me when I reached the age of seventeen and when he returned from Persia I knew my hope that he would somehow move on to a better life was shattered.

Because I saw that broken and lonely little boy that I saved only grew up as a broken and still lonely man.

**Nadir's POV**

I sat at a near-by couch and sighed. Christine, she loves her angel even if she doesn't realize it yet. It's so obvious that anyone could see it. Life is just so unfair. Erik is so close to obtaining the life that he deserves but somehow something just keeps getting in the way. Oh why must he be so impulsive? We could have talked about it! **I** could have talked some sense in that wicked brain of his yet there he was, lying in what I could only hope not to be his death bed. The poison, that damned, bloody poison is still circulating in his system and we can't bleed him anymore or his body would simply bet weaker, too weak to fight the poison.

I remember a time long ago, in the rosy hours in Mazenderan, when he got poisoned by those 'crude Persian toxins' as he so liked to call it. It had been deadly and yes, it almost killed him but his will to live was strong, and he survived.

As I sit here, I remembered how he took care of me while I was delirious with fever, how he always manages to save me and how I saved his life for a few times. I don't really know what I might have done if the Shah hadn't sent me to Russia to fetch the great magician but I imagine it being painful and full of deaths and bitterness.

Erik is like a brother I never had. Despite his intellect he is very childish. A smile graced my lips as I remembered him playing pranks on the royal guards and how he never got caught.

Then I thought about the plan Antoinette and I had. We would leave early tomorrow to get to Erik's manor in the out skirts of Paris. I was lost in my own thoughts for a while until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I slightly jumped but sighed as I saw Antoinette's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I…really don't know." I confessed. I don't know what I'm feeling right now but the last time I felt this was when my son, Reza died. It's an odd mixture of sadness and…exhaustion. The feeling that you just want to sleep and forget everything.

"You should rest" she said as she pulled me into a laying position. "What if Erik needs me?"

What if he needed me to do something, what if he di- no! I would not think those kinds of things.

"I will wake you then but you must get some rest. We have an early schedule tomorrow remember?" She said in a calm and soothing voice. It eased all my worries away and fell asleep on the couch. I was unaware of how long I slept but for some reason I didn't care.

And maybe I might have imagined it but before I completely succumbed to sleep I heard a faint melodious baritone whisper

"_Sweet dreams, my friend"_

**A/N: please don't kill me. I had a very busy schedule with projects and exams but after a few weeks and a nervous breakdown, I somehow had the will to write this story again. Anyway, we have a play to do and I can't promise I will update soon but I assure you once March comes, updates would be a LITTLE faster. Anyway, let me know what you think! **

**Please review!**

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**E.M**_


	9. preparing for the journey

**A/N: sorry for the long wait you guys! I promise I will all make it up to you! Hopefully my always busy schedule will soon end! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**xxXxx**

**Normal POV**

It was an early morning, the sun was not yet up and the people of Paris are asleep in their beds. Yet in the house five cellars below the opera house, are readying themselves for their temporary departure.

"Antoinette, you best wake Christine and Erik. They have to get ready before sunrise." Nadir said while packing some of Erik's belongings. They were preparing to go to Erik's manor that was located in the outskirts of Paris. Nadir has seen it for a time or two but he could never forget how beautiful it was.

"Alright, I will also leave for a while with Meg to pack some of our belongings." She said. He nodded absent-mindedly. There was still something bothering him, it has been a week since Erik poisoned himself. He should be on the road to recovery right now yet he is still under the effects of it. I brushed the thought aside as I entered the Louise-Philippe bedroom only to find Christine already dressed and packed attempting to wake Erik of his slumber. During their stay, Erik woke up only once and that was only for a few minutes. He walked towards the other side of the bed and gently shook the phantom's shoulder. "Wake up my friend." He said. Erik only stirred but did not awaken. The Persian shook him again but this time, harder. "Erik?" his voice was slightly louder but not that loud to cause distress. At last it seem to awoken the phantom and he stared at them with his golden but bloodshot eyes.

"Angel, you have to get dressed. Nadir said it would help your recovery if we stay at your manor." Christine cooed at him. Erik gave a weak cough that alarmed the two but fortunately, there was no blood this time. Nadir frowned and touched Erik's forehead and sighed in frustration. "He has a slight fever. Keep him warm and comfortable, we don't need him to catch anything while recovering from the poison"

Nadir was about to pull the blankets away and dress Erik but saw Christine's cheeks become bright red and he suddenly realized that she was about to see her maestro naked and- he stopped himself as he cleared his throat "ahem… maybe you should go out for awhile hm?" he asked Christine gently. Embarrassment filled her once more before taking her leave.

Once he heard the door shut he sighed and went to work only to see Erik slumped on the bed asleep once again. "Erik? Man you need to wake up." He shook his friend slightly. Erik opened his eyes slightly and groaned. "Nadir? What are…you doing?" he asked while fighting to keep his eyes open. "I need to dress you so we could go to your manor." Erik once again groaned but somehow managed to sit up only to feel sharp pain all over his torso. "I hope this pain teaches you a lesson to never do this stunt again you fool!" Nadir muttered as he went to get Erik dressed. As he removed the slightly damp white poet's shirt he was met by the many scars of his friend's whole back and torso. He was filled with so much sadness to know that these scars were the ones to cause his friend so much discomfort and anxiety towards other people.

He fetched a rag and a basin of warm water and began to wash Erik's torso. Next, he took of Erik's trousers and found the scars that were almost identical to the ones on his friend's back. He washed him up and dressed him in similar clothing and made him wear the warmest jacket he could find and his friends always present black cloak.

He saw that Erik was again asleep and thought that he would let him be while he gets ready himself. He exited the room and prepared for the long journey ahead of them.

**xxXxx**

As the Persian exited the room, Christine sat at the edge of the bed and watched as the man that guided her throughout her career. She grabbed his hand and searched for any change but she only sighed in disappointment as she watched his lack of expression. Why had she been such a fool? Even now she doesn't know what she truly feels for neither Erik nor Raoul. What happened on the roof was a rash decision, though she had no doubt that she could somehow learn to love Raoul as a lover should.

She didn't know what to feel. She loves Raoul but she loves Erik as well. They were polar opposites but she doesn't know where to go. She loved them both but it was just all too confusing! Tears builded up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall! _'I have to stay strong for Erik!'_ yes, she lo9ved her maestro but what if he didn't survive this? What if he suddenly died? Even now, he could just stop breathing and that most beautiful rhythm in his chest could suddenly stop beating … what would she do?

Raoul could always provide her warmth, safety light and almost anything she could want…except music. only Erik could give her that, Erik, he is mysterious and often unpredictable but on the other hand he was a genius, a pure and utter genius. He was deprived of love and yet he could love so much more than any man. If you asked a ballet rat who they would pick they would pick between the prince charming and the misunderstood 'villain' as they like to say, the answer would be clear. They would pick the prince and live happily ever after, right? But life isn't a fairy tale and at times life seems more like a masquerade.

**xxXxx**

**A/N: hey! I once again apologize for the shortness and lateness of the chapter. I hope you could find it in your golden hearts to forgive me! please forgive any grammatical errors I made. Anyway please stay tuned I haven't figured out the entire plot yet but if you want a hint the last line is somehow important! :D **

**I wasn't even about to update till next week but I had the sudden impulse to write and so I ran to the computer( which was next to my bed) and typed this one of straight from my imagination! Till next time!**

**Your obedient servant,**

**E.M**


	10. the long journey cut-short

**A/N: please don't kill me, I know I said it would be faster but well, having writers block can't be helped plus plot bunnies attack me in my sleep. I'm getting new ideas for a new story but I promise to finish my first multi-chap fic before posting another one. Anyway, please bear with me for a few more days, schools is almost done, all I have to do is get my teachers to sign my clearance and that's it.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**xxXxx**

Nadir and Christine managed to somehow get Erik through the passages leading to the rue scribe gate everything was ready but they had to take extra pre-caution for the traps surrounding it. As they exit it, the young soprano immediately saw a coach and two women waiting near it. She smiled as she saw the familiar faces of madam Giry and Meg. As they got closer, Nadir gave them a nod of acknowledgement and began to lift their friend's unconscious body and gently laid him in one of the seats.

He exited the coach to see Meg and Christine hugging each other and giggling. "We have a long journey ahead of us, are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" the Persian asked. "No, all are set and ready." The ballet mistress smiled at him. His smile faltered as he glimpse at the weak frame of his friend. Antoinette's gave shifted to the coach as well. "He'll be fine" he said in a tone that seems to make it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alright then" he said getting the two girl's attention. "Let's get a move on, we'll be there in a couple of hours and I am hoping we get there before dark." He said and the three women hopped on, but he stopped them for awhile saying. "He may contract a fever, so if he does make sure to inform me and keep it as low as you can, got it?" they nodded.

Antoinette and her daughter Meg sat opposite the phantom and Christine sat next to him while taking his head in her lap. The Persian smiled at the sight and closed the door, silently making his way to the driver's sit. As he sat down, he sighed at the cool air hitting his olive toned skin.

**xxXxx**

**Meg POV **

As we sat in the coach, I looked curiously at Christine and the phantom. I feel no mortal feel for myself and maman but come to think of it, I wasn't that fearful when Nadir came bursting in our door steps. Don't get me wrong, I was frightened but something inside my head says that I have always known him, and the phantom. With that thought, I stole a glimpse at his masked face. I began to wonder, was he wearing it for my comfort or his? Because I know for a fact that maman and Nadir aren't afraid of it and Christine isn't either. I hope he trusts me enough to let me see it. Surely it isn't as bad as Buquet described it.

_Oh God!_ I was and am in the presence of a murderer but something is wrong. I could feel it, I just can't understand why I'm able to stand to be here, the events of the past week are so confusing and stressful yet here in this coach, I feel as though I'm in the safest place I could be. Maman still didn't answer me about what was actually going on and how she knew about the phantom but I figured there must be some connection between the three of them and I bet that it's a connection that isn't easily broken.

Suddenly a question formed in my head. "Maman, what about the opera house, we can't just abandon it." I said. Christine also seems as curious as I. "Do not worry child, the managers decided that everyone needed a rest and so after receiving a _generous _amount of money from our resident ghost, they decided to close up for awhile till the new year's masque ball" I could read from the stern look in her eyes she was saying I shouldn't question the _generous donation _the supposed ghost gave the managers. I am not in a mood for a lecture so I drop the subject all together and looked out the window. It was terribly early so I contented myself with seeing the sights until I dozed off.

**xxXxx**

**Christine POV**

As I looked through the window for what I think was an eternity, I noticed meg and Madam asleep across from where I sat. I smiled but my smile faltered as I glimpsed at my poor angel. I had indirectly caused this, my father always told me to not judge others but I did just that. I judged my angel for killing a wicked man. Who knows how many times he hunted down my dear angel!

As I sit here in the coach with nothing to do, I remembered a time long ago, in the house by the sea, where Raoul and I once played and where my father and I enjoyed our days. Raoul, I began to wonder about my dear friend. I accepted his proposal with the eyes of a child yearning for her fairytale ending. I love Raoul yes, but something's different. I remember the letter I wrote for Raoul saying that I had to go with Madam and her friend to a place far away from the opera house and try to relax. It was half true and I feel sorry for Raoul for lying to him.

The stress of the past week is beginning to take its toll on me so I allowed myself the pleasure of sinking to the sweet embrace of sleep.

**xxXxx**

**Normal POV**

she woke from movement on her lap. She opened her eyes and saw Erik's head turning side to side while mumbling incoherent words,. She noticed he was sweating and as she put her hand on his forehead, confirmed her suspicion. He was running a rather high fever. "Madam, Meg, Erik has a fever!" she said her voice going higher than normal. Antoinette was immediately awoken and meg soon followed. Antoinette knocked on the roof of the coach while yelling "Nadir! Erik has contracted a fever!"

The coach immediately stopped and the Persian's nearly broke the door in his haste to check up on his friend. He cursed in his mother tongue and barked out orders to the three women staring at him. " there's a stream near-by, I was planning on stopping later but now I need you to go get some water and wet a few towels." he handed them a small bag containing a small basin and a few towels.

As the three women complied there was one thought in his mind. _" shouldn't the poison be half-way out his system?" _he looked at his masked fried's face. _"Erik, did I forget one of the effects of that damned poison?"_

**xxXxx**

**A/N: did anyone see that coming?** **I'm not really good at cliffhangers and all but anyway, I would like to thank anyone who's taken the time to review/favorite my story. Any who, I hope Erik doesn't die. Even the authoress could wonder where a story is headed right? I have to warn you though, I am really unpredictable at times! Anyway please R&R!**

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**E.M.**_


	11. Continuing the journey

_**A/N: hey guys! I've made a few adjustments to the last chapter I changed some of the last lines since I just realized what I did made no sense at all. Actually everything I did made no sense but…that's life for'ya!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Nadir POV**_

_"Erik, did I forget one of the effects of that damned poison?"_

_'Damn it!' __I looked at the former Angel of Doom and noted his labored breathing, the perspiration covering most of his face and neck and the way his hand rests just above the area where his heart should be. I can't do much to help him especially in this small coach but hopefully we could lower his fever. We are only a few more minutes away from the manor. I put to fingers by his neck and nearly yanked them off because of how warm his body is. I took his pulse; it was running a mile a minute. __'Damn!' __I began to take his jacket of and unbuttoning some of the buttons from his sweat soaked shirt and laid it aside. I wish Erik were conscious that way he'll know what to do. I can't believe my friend for nearly a decade was probably dying and here I am standing and feeling helpless! __**NO!**__ I can't have a break down now, Erik needs me and the ladies need me as well. I need to keep strong. _

_I saw the three women carrying the things I ordered and took some of the towels from Meg and began to wipe his face and neck and after that I told them to keep the towel in his forehead and keep his temperature as cool as possible. _

_I jumped out of the coach and being the gentleman, I helped them in and once again took my seat in the driver's seat. I kept the coach steady but fast so as to not agitate Erik and preceded our journey once again._

_**xxXxx**_

_About ten minutes have passed when I heard a knock in the roof of the coach followed by the voice of Antoinette saying; "Nadir! Erik's thrashing around and appears to be suffering from nightmares" "keep him still! Try to calm him down, we're almost there!" I yelled back. _

_I could occasionally hear Erik's cries but I could hardly recognize them. __' Erik, you selfish bastard, you better live so I could kill you myself!'_

_**xxXxx**_

_**A/N: hello! Uhm yeah remember the thing about the updates coming faster? Well let's just say my computer isn't cooperating with me and refuses to work and then I suddenly had a very long writers block and I just got addicted to the 1964-1966 TV series of the Addams family. Well that's my excuse, please don't kill me?**_

_**BTW I don't know where to go from here hence the short chapter. I really don't like how I've written this especially the characters so I'm deciding to put this on temporary hiatus. If anyone has some ideas or any suggestions for the plot, just PM me. **_

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**E.M.**_


End file.
